Love Hina: Aoyama Generation
by ShadicAoyama
Summary: The story of Love Hina continues, not only from a different side, but also from a different generation. It's time to join Shadic Aoyama in his journey to get his life back, and also find out who he made a promise to.
1. Ch1: A New Warrior

Hello guys. This is Rexx, the writer of the story. I had an idea one day about a character if he was in the Love Hina Series. I do not own Love Hina, nor do I try to edit the characters radically. I thank Ken Amaterasu (I believe that's his last name) for creating the Love Hina series. Well, without further spoilers, here it is.

* * *

Love Hina: Aoyama Generation

Chapter 1

This story starts 19 years after the marriage of Keitaro Urashima and Naru Narusegawa. Apparently, one year after their marriage, Motoko Aoyama gets married and has a son. Being one of the rarest times of the Aoyama family, her son is given the Hina Sword, the katana she received to defeat her sister 23 years earlier than our story.

Our story begins on the road to the Hinata House, where Naru and Motoko once lived. A lone 171 cm tall male, dark black hair, deep purple eyes, and a scar from a sword covered by Oakley Gascans, which he received in America 3 years ago. He carries with him the Hina Sword and some bags. He seems to be near the Hinata House, where his mother and her friends had times that were graphically funny and serious. His name: Shadic.

"Just a few more steps, and I'll be there," he said to himself.

As he neared the end, he noticed the top story of the old Inn, which was humongous. "I can't believe that it still looks the same as it used to," he thought.

He finally made it to the end of the stairway, which led to the Hinata House. He noticed that he was lacking energy, since he had not rested since he left home, which was a week ago. As he about to kneel to pray to God, he realized that he would need to rest first before he prayed, to make sure he wasn't going to blackout from the trip.

The young man ran inside, almost faster than a Ferrari, and looked around. He was so amazed that he had remembered every detail from ten years ago. It had been so long since he had been in a mansion. He also noticed that no one was around, so he slipped some money into an envelope, telling how much he put in and which room he was in.

As he threw his luggage into a neat pile, he threw himself onto the bed that was in the room, forgetting that the Hina Sword was still on him. He closed his eyes, even though you would never know, and fell asleep within very few seconds.

"What? What's that light?" he asked himself.

There was a light in front of him, but it was hard to figure out why the light was there, next to a light-post that was lit. As he shaded his eyes with his hand, he saw the silhouette of a woman. He squinted his eyes to see who it was, but the light was blinding him.

"Who are you?" he yelled to her.

"I am the one that you promised to protect when we met," she said. "Do you still remember our promise?"

As he was about to tell her, Shadic awoke almost as if he never slept. He checked the time, but was amazed to see it at eight o' clock. He had arrived only two hours earlier. He then prayed to thank the Lord that he had arrived safely. It took him about five minutes to do so. He put on his sunglasses and left the room. Since he had become familiar with his surroundings, he decided to go to the hot springs that Hinata House was famous for.

After only a few minutes, he entered the bathhouse. He decided that the only way to Kel-Nar-Riemm, a deep meditation he learned from his vacation in America, is to let the waters purify you while you channel your ki from your body to your soul. He decided to sit near the center, since it would be the quietest part of the whole place.

It had not even been a minute when he heard the entrance door of the hot springs open. Shadic remained calm, even though he was sure that the person who entered was probably a young adult, since the footsteps were lighter than many adults he knew. This surprised him since he had never met anyone near his age.

It was true that he was very mature for his age, because his mother taught him how to stay very calm and wise when he was thirteen. His being was to live to protect not only human life, but to worship the One who gave him the talents to do so.

As he hid from the silhouette, there was something different that he noticed from it. There were two bulges from the chest area, but he didn't stare, but never thought of which sex would enter while he was bathing and Kel-Nar-Riemm-ing. He noticed that the silhouette was a female, not something he would have encountered. It amazed him that his manners hadn't come into play until he saw her.

She came closer, her dark red hair shining in the light still left. Her beautiful green eyes stared off into space. Very soon, she sat next to him, though she didn't notice him at all. Our Shadic had finally slowed his heartbeat to one beat per minute, which he could only hold for five minutes straight. But she never even noticed him!

After what seemed about three minutes, she looked at him, and tried to talk to him.

"It seems that my breasts have gotten larger," she said in a smooth, calm voice. She didn't realize that she was showing them to someone of the opposite sex. "Wouldn't you agree, Yuki?"

It occurred to Shadic that not only was he not doing Kel-Nar-Riemm, but this girl had no idea who it was that she was talking to. Maybe she thought that she was talking to a friend of hers, but the fact remained that both she and he were in the same room, nothing covering them except for a towel. He hadn't answer her yet, simply not to alert her of his presence.

She heard nothing, in which she then thought that the person in front of her might be an illusion. Out of nowhere, she pulled out a pair of glasses. She took a detailed look at him and didn't say a word. After a few seconds, she had realized that it was a guy in front of her, not her friend.

"Oh my God!!! There's a peeping tom in the bath house!!!" she yelled out loud. Shadic then ran out of the room, almost faster than any known person alive, and jumped onto the ceiling to avoid detection. As the girl ran out to find him, he noticed that there was a ventilation shaft entrance in front of him. He pulled the metal cover off with ease and launched himself into the vents.

"Crap!" he thought to himself. "My first day here, and I'm now a pervert! How in hell did this happen?"

Shadic reached his room right after finishing that thought. He changed in less than thirty seconds and equipped the Hina Sword, adding to his arm a hidden blade, which he created. Leaving the room through the window, he heard an alarm from inside the inn, now further making proof of his appearance.

He hopped down from the second story without even a scratch and ran to the ramen stall near the inn. He wanted to make sure that he could get there without alerting that girl again.

As he ordered the famous beef noodle bowl there, a couple sat next to him. It seemed odd that this would happen, since he figured today was as unfortunate than any other day. But as the wife was talking to her husband, Shadic thought that he had heard that voice before.

"Is that you, Aunt Kitsune?" he asked. Almost all of a sudden, she answered in a very shocked way, "I'm not really your aunt, you know."

"Nice to see you too, Uncle Katsumi," he said to her husband. Katsumi and Shadic bowed to each other and Kitsune asked him," So what brings you to the Hinata area?"

"I'm here so that I can study harder for the Entrance Exams for Tokyo U, like my mother did twenty-two years ago," he replied. "But I never thought that I would see you again. Are you still living in the Hinata House?"

"I am a little shocked that you would want to know," she said," but I'm living with my husband in Kyoto. But the fact that you want to study here for Tokyo U in the Hinata area, I wonder if you're also like Keitaro when he came here."

"Definitely not for the same reasons," he responded. "But I do plan to stay in the Hinata House, at least until I get in. Why are you nervous about me living there anyways?"

"Well, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. After all, the Hinata House-"

Her cell phone then rang loudly, which distracted her, and she took a look at the text that she received. Her face turned from a very happy look to a frightened, but calm child.

"Oh my! It seems that someone peeked at Sakura's body while in the bath house and ran off!" she exclaimed to both her husband and Shadic. "It also seems that they took off with a few things as well!"

"That's terrible," said Shadic, so calm that he seemed to sound guilty of being there at that exact time. "Let's go and fix the commotion."

So all three of them ran to the Hinata House as fast as they could. It took Kitsune and Katsumi almost twice the time to get there than Shadic. When they arrived, it seemed as if the whole house was in search of the perpetrator. All of the girls were searching the entire area for Shadic, even though they had no idea it was he.

"What happened?" screamed Kitsune to the dark haired girl.

"It seems as if someone had invaded Hinata House, and almost tried to hurt Sakura!" she explained. "But the good news is that it seems that we have someone new living with us. They even paid for the room and moved their stuff in."

"That's good news, I guess," said Kitsune. "Oh, before I forget, Midori, this is Shadic." But as she turned to introduce him, she noticed that he wasn't there. "Drat, where did he leave to?"

Shadic walked forward toward the door, planning to exit the room he jumped into. When he opened the door, he saw Sakura and another girl run down the hall. 'Strange,' he thought to himself. 'It's almost like I never left, since Sakura was still wearing a tower around her body.

As she turned around, he just then remembered that he was now in her eyes direction. But before she even said anything, Shadic disappeared suddenly, almost like a ghost. Sakura screamed that there he was in the house.

After hearing this, Kitsune became scared, not only for Sakura, but because Nariko, her daughter, was with her. Kitsune ran into the house and found both her daughter and Sakura on the floor terrified. She then ran to hug both of them, not only to calm them, but to calm herself too.

Outside, Shadic stopped running after hitting a dead end. It seems not only did he go the wrong way, which he never did, but he also ended up in front of two older women, one with a katana, and the other with a frying pan. He did find it funny that they looked very much alike, but the one with the katana was darker than the other "twin."

They then darted towards him menacingly, as if he was a demon from down under. Both of them yelled a battle cry, trying to show Shadic that they were not afraid to kill him. But before they could even make a swing at him, he was behind both of them with their own weapons near the throat. Both flinched and didn't move, for they were scared that he would end their lives; but instead, Shadic dropped both of the objects, ran up the wall, and jumped onto the roof.

As he landed, he heard both of them scream his location. Before even one person got onto the roof, he jumped off the building, rolling on the ground to prevent any damage to his body. However, Shadic didn't even come to the conclusion that he jumped off the side where most of the inhabitants of Hinata House were. He turned around to check if anyone was behind him. He saw Kitsune, Sakura, and Nariko chasing him, Sakura still in a towel.

It seemed as though he had no exit, since behind him was only a brick wall only four stories high. It was no use for him to try running up the wall without much running space, but something else gave him hope that he could escape. After all, he was his mother's son.

As soon as the women closed in on him, he jumped over two stories high over their heads and landed on the balcony of one of the rooms. He couldn't hide inside the house; he was sure of it. So instead of running to face the girls, he disguised himself as another person he knew, Mutsumi Otohime.

In disguise, he walked out of Hinata-sou and walked to Katsumi, surprising him.

"Hey Mutsumi," he greeted 'Mutsumi.' "How are you today?"

"Oh my!" exclaimed Shadic. He had learned to convert his voice into other people's voices by Kanako. "What's going on in there?"

"Apparently, someone broke into Hinata House and tried to hurt Sakura. Where were you, anyways?"

"Oh my! I was inside sleeping the whole time!" 'Mutsumi' said in shock. "How did this happen without my knowing. After all, I figured someone would have woken me up. Did I miss anything?"

"Well, he's hiding inside the House and they haven't been able to capture him yet. He also jumped from the roof and didn't even show a scratch. No one in the world could survive that, not even Keitaro!"

As Katsumi turned to hug 'Mutsumi', he noticed that she was gone. He looked around to see where she ran off to, but instead saw Shadic running from the stairs dripping wet. As he saw him, Katsumi wondered how he got out of the Hinata House.

"Dude, where have you been?" asked Katsumi. "I thought you were inside the Hinata House."

"Oh yeah," he started to explain. "I was searching for the intruder, and I ended up checking the sewer system to make sure. I got washed up at the beach after taking some random turns. I'm glad that I got back," he lied. "So, any news on who it is?"

"Well, we haven't caught the culprit yet, but we're getting closer to losing him than finding him. He already threatened Shinobu and Nyamo, the landlords of this place, and Mutsumi disappeared, too."

"What? Aunt Mutsumi disappeared also?" he asked. "I found her sleeping in her futon before I searched the sewers. Do you know how she disappeared?"

"She left and disappeared from my sights while I was speaking to her about the incident," Katsumi told Shadic. "She didn't leave into the house, because I would have seen her. I thought she went down the stairs, but you just showed up from there. So I basically lost her," he admitted sadly.

"Well, I didn't see her pass me on the way up," said Shadic. "There could be a possibility that she is inside."

As soon as he said that, the real Mutsumi came out of the house in her ditzy kind of way. She spotted Shadic and ran over to hug him.

"My, oh my! You've grown since I last saw you!" yelled Mutsumi while hugging Shadic. "It's very nice to see you again, nephew! How have you been?"

"I'm good. So, you were in the House?" asked a surprised Shadic.

"Well, I was asleep because of last night," she explained. "Working at the Hinata Café 24/6 is so tiring, so I'm taking the week off." She noticed that Katsumi was shocked about something. "Is something wrong, Katsumi?" she asked him.

"I'm amazed that you heard none of the commotion going on today," he said. "Someone invaded and tried to hurt Sakura, and he almost killed Shinobu and Nyamo!"

"Oh my!" exclaimed Mutsumi. "I hope they're alright!" Turning to Shadic, she finally noticed that he was dripping wet. "Where were you, Shadic?" she asked.

"Yeah, I checked the sewer system and got washed on the beach," he told her. "I can't believe that I missed most of what happen."

Only after one minute, the search party and the victim came to their location, almost tired from searching and running the whole time.

"Well, we lost him," said Kitsune. "It seems as if he disappeared from the whole place like a wisp in winter. Hey, I could use that!"

As all of them headed inside, Sakura turned to take a look at Shadic, who had changed his whole attire to something more comfortable. She then freaked out, and blacked out. Shadic then picked up her unconscious body and ran to where she lived at in the house. He stripped her of the towel she was wearing and covered her with two to three blankets, while putting a hot towel on her head. He didn't stare at her bare body while doing this, proving to himself that he was still in control of his body and mind. He let her rest, and he left the room, only keeping a note remaining with her.

* * *

Man, I do hope the story continues well for Shadic. Well, as in, he gets to Tokyo U like his mother and her friends do. Well, this is Rexx, signing out.


	2. Ch2: October Sky

Hey guys, Rexx here with chapter 2 of LHAG. My bad on the original's writer's name. It was Ken Akamatsu, not Ken Amaterasu. Please forgive me. Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Love Hina: Aoyama Generation

Chapter 2:

A Promise to Remember

"So that's what all the commotion's about," said Shinobu. "We searched for an intruder, and it just so happens that the event was coincidental. How silly of us to think that a pervert would have been on the loose."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Shadic responded. "If I knew more about this place, this could not have happened. It's really my fault for the event."

"Anywho," Kitsune was saying, "we still can't have you live here because of the facts. This place is still a girl's dormitory; it hasn't changed for forty years."

"I understand," replied the now embarrassed Shadic. "It must have been the 'Keitaro Luck' that Sakura is now unconscious. But, I still need to find a place to live. Is there any housing nearby?"

"I'm afraid not," answered Nyamo. "The closest place is twenty miles from here. But, for the day, we could let you rest here."

"If I may ask, what is the 'Keitaro Luck'?" asked Nariko, whose voice could resound through the conversation.

"Well," said her mother, Kitsune, "the so called 'Keitaro Luck' is actually a curse that was created when Keitaro first came here. It's basically when you accidentally do something perverse and get destroyed for it. It was a blessing when Keitaro lost the curse, but it still stayed here.

"Other than that, we'll keep you here for the night, Shadic." He saw this as relief, since he needed rest from the event and from running the hundred miles to get here. "Thanks," he responded in a cheerful manner. "But before I forget, can one of you check on Sakura for me? I hope the shock of seeing me didn't bring here into a coma."

"I'll check," said Nariko. She left without even looking at Shadic, almost with a vengeance to ruin his life.

"I'll protect you Sakura," said a young boy holding a stick like a dagger. "I'll save you from your nightmares."

Sakura awoke, almost as if what had happened never did. She got dressed as quick as she could and opened the door, revealing Nariko with a hot hand towel.

"You're awake!" exclaimed Nariko. "It looks like you recovered quick. I still can't believe that you were saved by Shadic Aoyama!"

'Where have I heard that name before?' Sakura thought. 'There's no way that I haven't heard of it, but have I ever met him?'

She stood there as if in a trance when Nariko asked, "Would you like to see everyone now? They're scared that you're in a coma because you blacked out. It's also been three hours since you were last awake."

"Sure, Nariko," she said. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

Nariko ran down the hall to the stairs while Sakura was grabbing one of her favorite manga novels. She would always read one volume of a series each night so that she could rid of stress.

She walked down the hall, reading the book. 'Hmm,' she thought,' where have I heard that name. It's not like me to not remember someone's face and know his name. If that's the case, then I probably have never met him before.'

Sakura turned and walked into the room where everyone was. Everyone there cheered that she was finally conscious in front of them. Well, everyone but Shadic, who walked into the kitchen.

"Well well, look what we have here!" exclaimed Kitsune. "You finally woke up. It's a good thing that you did, or I would have called your father and told him that you got mugged on your way home!" Kitsune was a good liar, but her touch was off a little than usual.

"It's a good thing I did wake. My father wouldn't believe that anyways. It's not like Mom didn't teach me how to defend myself against slimeballs." Sakura noticed that everyone was almost silent. "What happened, anyways?"

Before Katsumi could answer, Shadic came out of the kitchen, each finger holding a bowl of what looked like miso soup. "Dinner is being prepared," said Shadic." Anyone want some soup?"

Everyone was served, and positive responses were given. Each person then ordered their own favorite dish. Kitsune and Katsumi ordered a Honey Chicken Dinner-for-Two with few vegetables. Sakura and Nariko asked for their favorite: Teriyaki Chicken with Ramen. Shinobu had sushi, while Nyamo ordered some form of beef dish native to her home country.

In just under five minutes, everyone's food was served, a record even for Shinobu. Shadic even created Teriyaki Chicken with Ramen just to try it out. The dinner went fast, and everyone thanked Shadic for the best meal they ever had. All of them left, except for Sakura, and Shadic collected the leftover plates so they could be cleaned.

"Just to ask," begun Sakura," where did you learn how to cook so well?" She wanted to learn more about him so she could figure out if she could trust him.

"I learned from…" Shadic paused." I learned from my mother before I left, since I had to move out before the Karnac of Aoyama begun."

"Karnac of Aoyama?" echoed Sakura, curious of its real meaning.

"The Karnac of Aoyama is when ones who have passed the God's Cry School graduate and start to live in the modern world. It's a great celebration for those who have learned much in their time of living. During the Karnac, all males born in the Aoyama Clan who are seventeen are killed, since the Aoyama is one of few female-only clans. Those that manage to survive are exiled to Pararakelse Island to serve for their sins of being part of the clan."

"Oh my God," Sakura whispered. "So that's why you're here, not only to go to Tokyo U, but to escape death from your own clan."

"Correction, it is no longer my clan," he explained. "If a male happens to escape before the Karnac begins, he is considered a traitor and is disowned from the clan. They also persecute him once a year, thinking that he has forgotten the way of the sword."

"So, your family will search for you, to kill you?"

"Yes, it is the law of the Aoyama Clan." He was about to leave Sakura alone, since he did finish cleaning, but he wanted to know something about here too. "Did your father happen to be the landlord of this place before Shinobu and Nyamo?"

She was shocked to hear such a question that even she knew the answer to. "Yeah, but he did have a hard time getting along with everyone here." She saw that Shadic was staring at her, as if studying the features of her beautiful face. "But that was just twenty-five years ago. Why do you ask?" Her eyes were staring at his now.

"I remember when I last came here," he told her. "When I came here, I promised his daughter that I would protect her from her nightmares. Heh, some promise I could keep." He stared at the floor, his face pale and lifeless. "I saw her die the next day; killed by a drunk driver who swerved into her to avoid hitting the car near him." Sakura saw tears coming from his eyes. "Could you still keep a promise after death?" he asked her, staring into her miraculous eyes with his tear-drawn eyes. "Could someone do that?"

Before Sakura could even answer, Shadic got up and headed upstairs with his head dropped below his shoulders. He was in serious emotional pain. She could see that. He disappeared from the whole area and walked towards his room.

"So that's why he really came here," Sakura said to herself. "He came here so that he could cleanse himself of his past and his sins. I guess I'll ask Dad if we could let him stay here for a while."

"What did you just say?" The voice came from behind her. She turned around to find Nyamo standing over her.

"I want Shadic to live with us, that's what I said."

"You know the rules, Sakura. It's not like we don't have feelings, but we can't let him stay for that long. I may be only a landlord, but there should be no reason for the rules to be broken, even if he's related to Motoko."

"At least let him stay for the month, please." Sakura's eyes were filling with tears, something that even Nyamo had never seen before.

"Alright, he stays for the month." Sakura then cheered and hugged Nyamo, frightened by the fact that Shadic had already caused a commotion earlier. "Just don't go watery-eyes on me again, Sakura."

Sakura then ran upstairs to tell Shadic the good news. "I won't, Nyamo," she almost shouted to her. Sakura then disappeared upstairs, leaving Nyamo by herself.

"I must say that Shadic is an impressive person. I guess he can stay until he needs to leave. Heck, it might even be good for us all."

Sakura ran towards Shadic's room as fast as she could, glad that she didn't have to see him leave in his time of need. Looking out near the roof, she saw a silhouette with a guitar on top of the building she was heading to. The song coming from the silhouette was very instrumental, almost a story that was stimulating. Sakura stopped and listened. She had heard it before. 'I know this song,' she thought to herself. 'No one else could play it that well but _him_.' She ran again to Shadic's room.

She entered joyously and almost yelled, "You can stay 'til the end of the month! I'm so happy for you!" She looked around and saw him taking off his sunglasses. He stopped, stared at her while smiling, and continued what he was doing. "So Nyamo said that?" he asked, amused.

"She said yes," Sakura responded. "Welcome to Hinata House! I'm so glad that you're staying here." She paused. "But, are you happy about staying here?" asked Sakura. "I mean, it's only for a month, but are you glad that you'll be here until the deadline ends?"

He looked up at her with his deep purple eyes. "I am," he responded. He saw the tears of happiness run down her gorgeous cheeks. Shadic stood up, wiped away the tear gently, and hugged her with a deep, emotionally healed spirit. 'Wow,' he thought,' I never thought that she would be this soft. I guess I'll have to get used to seeing women again.'

Shadic awoke at 5 am, so that he could still keep his body athletic and keep his mind at rest. He dressed, grabbed the Hina Sword, and jumped outside into the courtyard. He unsheathed the sword and slashed at the petals that fell. He was like his mother, but only more devoted to staying with the Way of the Sword.

Sakura woke near 6:30, a time that she'd always wake up to. She got dressed in a Brad Paisley shirt her mother sent her from the US, a pair of jeans from the local store, and a pair of Converse shoes that she bought at a local thrift store. She walked down to the dining hall, usually where breakfast was created by Shinobu, and saw both Kitsune and Shinobu drooling over the enormous amounts of food that laid in front of them.

"Who created this?" asked Shinobu to Kitsune. "Could it have been you, Kitsune?"

"No, I just got down here when you got here," she replied. "There's no way that I could have made that much in so little time."

Sakura thought about saying something, but instead said good morning to both of them. Both turned rather quickly and also said good morning. "Don't you think that maybe Nyamo could have created this?" Sakura asked.

"No way!" exclaimed Shinobu. "She's still in her bed as we speak."

All of a sudden, Shadic walked into the room, silently. He was dressed in a light gray robe with a white undershirt and blue jeans with sandals. The Hina Sword was strapped to his back. "Oh, I almost forgot," he said rather quietly," the food's for all of you. I already had half of everything, so I'll meet you guys later." He walked up the stairs, his head sweating from all the extensive training he did early that morning.

"So, Shadic made this. But the fact that this is what's left, I'm amazed that he made _that_ much," said Shinobu. "Well, I guess we can stop worrying. Let's eat."

'That's odd,' thought Sakura. ' Not only did he fix us breakfast, but he also seemed very different from last night. Could he be trying to be nice to us?'

'October 21st, 20XX. This last month has been amusing to me,' wrote Shadic in his dark black notebook. 'I was to stay for a month, but it seems that something else is afoot here. It's been two weeks since my deadline, but no one seems to notice this. I will have to investigate further until the problem is solved. Until then, I'll keep myself ready, in case the Aoyama Clan searches for my body, which they will never have. Shadic Aoyama, writing out.'

He looked up to see if anyone had seen him writing in his book. No one had been standing in the doorway, nor had anyone passed by. It seemed as if the building had been deserted since he returned from his training. It looked to him as if someone had left the building to never return.

Shadic jumped onto the roof of the building, hoping to use the edges as waypoints on a map. He spotted no one in a 100 foot diameter, very odd for a normal day. He decided to use something even more useful, his hearing. He listened for any hint of people near or in the Hinata House. All he heard was the hot springs and the washer and dryer running. He stared at the sky, hoping that someone was nearby. Not a soul was near him.

So, he decided that it would be great to utilize this time as an excuse to build another blade. He picked the type of blade profile and how the handle would be built in. Shadic jumped to his balcony and ran to the blacksmith area of Hinata House, one sealed many generations ago. He kicked the steel doors in and took off his shirt while running towards the block of steel inside.

An hour passed, and Sakura walked up the stairs towards the House. She heard a _clank_ sound nearby and ran to see what was causing the sound. 'Another intruder?' she thought to her self. She scanned all of the living quarters and found nothing. She could still it coming from nearby. Sakura ran to the courtyard, looked around, and found smoke coming from the once-sealed blacksmith shop. She ran to the frame of the broken doors and yelled, "Who's in here?"

Sakura finally opened her eyes and saw what looked like a muscular man with scars crossing each other on his back. His abdominal area had been scarred and scabbed, with the man's biceps flexing while hammering some glowing white steel. The person looked at Sakura, his eyes covered with sunglasses.

"Oh, hey Sakura," he said. "I'm just about done. Hold on a second." He dipped the metal into a large barrel of water, the sizzles of the metal sounding like the fat of steaks on a grill. The man pulled the metal from the barrel and said," It's almost complete. The hard part stops here, and the next part begins."

He walked out of the workshop, holding the cooled steel in one hand while strapping the Hina Sword to his back. Sakura followed slowly, curiously wondering what Shadic was doing in the blacksmith's place.

"May I ask what it is you're doing, Shadic," she asked. Shadic only responded with," Preparing for battle, just like I need to."

She entered into a cool room, in which Shadic had entered. Sakura saw a blade handle that was connected to nothing, and a sanding block. She saw him sharpen the blade skillfully, in which she only asked," Why are you doing this, Shadic?"

"I could hear the many footsteps of the Aoyama Clan closing in," he responded. "I believe that they are searching for me. What's hard for me to understand is, why so early?" He had finished sanding and was prepping the blade handle for attachment.

"Why would you fight your own family?" Sakura asked. "Why should you protect yourself against people that you grew up with all your life? Wouldn't it just make you feel regret for doing it?"

The only response was, "I can't die yet, because I haven't fulfilled my end of the promise. I don't want to see her face in Heaven because I failed to live up to it." He finished the blade, a beautiful piece of mastery and technique. "I have to finish what I started, not only for that promise, but to keep my family here safe."

'What?' Sakura thought. 'Did he just call us family? There's no way that I heard that come from his lips. But, if he did, why would he want to protect us from his problems?' She was about to say something, but there was a knock on the door.

"It seems that my appointment with destiny is here," said Shadic. "I'll be back before dusk," he said with a smile, a real one at that. He left the room, leaving Sakura alone.

'Could he really call us family if he's been with us for only a little over a month?' she thought. 'Maybe he's just kidding me, but the way he smiled at me… maybe he really means it. But, does that mean that he has…feelings…for us…for me?' She heard swords hitting each other. She ran out towards the balcony to see what was going on in the courtyard. She saw a figure wearing a straw hat, holding a sword towards the other. The other was Shadic, wielding both the new weapon and the Hina Sword.

"Well now," the figure said," quite impressive, young man. I see you haven't lost your touch for dual wielding!" For a tall woman, her long black hair flowed with the wind. "It's been a while. Are you enjoying life outside the clan, Shadic?" she asked, almost motherly.

"I never lived this great before I left," he responded. "You being the Leader of the Aoyama Clan, you should know that I'll resist death with whatever I've still got in me. You'll never see life the way I see it now." He changed his stance, almost as if he was being aggressive in a gentleman's fashion. The figure did the same thing, almost mocking Shadic.

And then they did a slashing dash, their swords behind them. The figure fell to the ground, but Shadic stood straight up without injuries. He lifted the figure and jumped inside one of the rooms. Sakura ran to the location and found Shadic praying over the person he had slain. He undid her torso's clothing and wrapped her body with bandages, almost to save her life. He covered her with blankets and sheathed her sword.

Almost uncontrollably, Sakura screamed to him. "Why are you saving her? She just tried to kill you! Are you really that stupid?" But she saw him in a state of Kel-Nar-Riemm. She waited for him to finish his meditation.

Thirty minutes passed, and Shadic finished his meditation. "I'm saving her for only one reason, and that's because she's my mother," he responded.

* * *

Well, Looks like Shadic has company. Will his mother end up trying to kill him again, or will luck smile upon his life? See chapter 3 when it's up.


	3. Ch3: No Promise Undone

Love Hina: Aoyama Generation

Ch. 3: No Promise Undone

"But, she tried to kill you, though," Sakura said, almost crying. "You would have died if you didn't strike first! How we have lived with that?" She had asked her opinion though, not everyone else's.

"I wouldn't die yet," he responded. "I won't let my promise go to waste. After all, it's not like you'll miss me _that_ much anyways." He wished to work on a new technique, but that had to wait, given the fact that Sakura held him down with force. "Why are you wanting me to stay here, Sakura?" he had to ask her.

"Huh? Because…well I…it's just that…well…"

"I mean, why this spot? It's not like I'm leaving you here by yourself."

"Oh, ah hah ha ha," she responded rather quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't even know that I was holding you down. My bad."

She looked at him, and he looked at her. He took of his glasses, and he leaned closer to her. 'What,' she thought. 'Is he really about to…Oh, Shadic…' She leaned closer to him and she closed her eyes. She was ready for what she thought he was going to do. But instead, Shadic leaned closer to her and whispered, "Would you like some tea?"

Confused, Sakura opened her eyes quickly and leaned away from him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she almost yelled. "I thought you were gonna kiss me, dammit! But instead, you offer me some fricken tea? I am so gonna kill you when I get a chance!" She stood up and ran out of the room.

Shadic sighed and looked out the window of his room. 'I ask her if she wants something, and she thinks something completely different. What seems so familiar about this, anyways?' He was about to ask himself what type of mess he got himself into when he heard someone say, "You've gotten stronger since you left the Clan."

He turned rather quick to see Motoko sitting in the bed. "It's not likely that you would have gotten stronger because you got lazy, now would it?" she asked. "It just reminds me of Keitaro after he got back from America. The way he was able to finally block some of my attacks." She blushed. "Man, I still can't believe that I didn't marry that bumbling idiot." Her face fixed and she looked at him. "So, did you practice the whole time you left?"

"Actually, yes I did," his response. "I figured that since I'm living here, there should be some protection from invaders. Not only that," he was staring at her with eyes filled only with black, "I'll never have to suffer for good deeds from my family here." Motoko froze by being frightened of her son's eyes, and his eyes returned to normal. "Besides, I have a promise to fulfill," he added.

"You know," Motoko was saying," it seems that your promise is an excuse not to die. It's like you never liked the Clan at all."

"I guess it's because I had great parents," he smiled, but his face turned to an almost saddened face. "But, I wish I could see him again. I'd challenge his skills and try to win. But, ever since he left, I've always wondered what happened." He looked up at Motoko. "Do you know what happened to him, mom?"

Motoko only looked down with sorrow, since she didn't have an answer either. "I really don't know, son," she responded with sadness. "If I knew, I would have told you a long time ago. He disappeared with his friends only seven months ago. He calls every once in a while, but," she looked up at him with tears, "I have forgotten his face, also."

Shadic walked up to his mother and hugged her, both with tears. "When he comes back, I will challenge him in a duel that he cannot refuse," Shadic told her. "But until then, I guess I'll just keep training myself."

He released her, put on his sunglasses, and left the room, letting Motoko rest in peace. "I want him to see his father before he dies, but I have to cancel that event, permanently."

"Shadic!" exclaimed Sakura, followed by Nariko, who had arrived a few minutes ago. "So, does she still want to kill you, or are you going to stay alive?" Sakura asked him. "Or did you even talk to her about that?"

"Listen," he was saying to her, "We just talked. That's all you need to know." He walked down the stairs to the courtyard. "I still have to let her know that I wasn't first in the highest class because she was the Leader of the Aoyama Clan." He pulled out both of his swords and took stance, one sword behind him, the other in front.

"Why, why must you do this?" Sakura was screaming. "You'll never be free from them if you kill her! Why go through this at all?"

"The thing is, I can come to an agreement with her if I win," he smiled. "That is the plan." Shadic's swords were glowing with a dark aura, him still holding them in position. He then yelled "Awakening Legend: Edge's Whirlwind!" and rotated a full 360 degrees while slashing. The aura flew from the swords and created a whirlwind at one of the large rocks in the courtyard. The rock, a whopping three hundred pounds, lifted into the air about four feet, then fell to the ground, causing a crater underneath it.

"Wow!" exclaimed Nariko. "That's amazing! How did you do that?"

"I'd go into specifics, but there's one thing I still need to achieve, but I can't just do it," he said, his head down. "I've only gotten to mark VI of the slash, but I must achieve mark VII. It's the only way that I will win against her." He sheathed the Hina Sword, leaving the new sword out, and he closed his eyes. "I've been trying to find a name for this sword, but I can't think of one," he said, trying to change the subject. "I was thinking it over last night, but I couldn't decide. Would you be honored if I named it after you?" he asked Sakura.

'No way!' she thought. 'He wants to do that? Yes. Yes, I guess so.' She nodded with amusement.

"Well now, I must rest. My ki is almost depleted. I must eat," he said. "Can you both please fix something to eat for us four?"

"Sure thing, Shadic," said Nariko, running for the kitchen. She disappeared inside, and Shadic fell to the ground, almost fainting. Sakura ran to him and tried to help him up. He could only feel his side swelling. His mother didn't go for his outside; she got him on the inside instead.

Sakura nearly pulled him inside. Shadic asked for a bottle of sake and some type of sewing thread with needle. He also told her not to come in for about an hour after she brought it in. In only a few minutes, Sakura brought more than enough and left the room.

It had been only 45 minutes when Shadic came out of the room, his lower torso wrapped with his shirt, exposing the upper torso. Sakura wondered what had happened with the stuff he asked for, since it was no longer in the room, except the needle and blood-filled cloths. "Where's the stuff, and more importantly, what were you doing in there?" she asked him.

"I used the items to surgically fix my liver, some of my large intestines, and my gallbladder," was his only response. "Mom did get me, but she got my internal organs. Is the food ready?" he asked, changing the subject.

"It's in the dining area," she answered politely. "Your mother's also down there too." Sakura wondered how he was able to do that without dying. No human could do that, not even anyone in mythology that she read about. "Are you even one of us?" was her only question.

"Well, what else could I be?" he asked in response. He headed into the dining hall, where he also saw his mother and Nariko. He sat down, Sakura also doing so next to him.

"You must be the girl that Shadic keeps talking about. I believe your name is Sakura?" Motoko asked her. "Shadic writes me each week to tell me that he's doing fine, and how his family here is."

'He calls us family?' Sakura thought. Her face blushed instantly, mainly because she thought of Shadic being a "big brother" for them. "Yes, he is also family here, too," she responded. "But, do you really have to kill him? It's just wrong that you need to." She had made Motoko stare at her with evil eyes.

"It's a personal matter," Motoko had said in a ticked-off way. "It's none of your business, anyways." She took her eyes off of Sakura and looked at Nariko. "You must be Kitsune's daughter. You kind of look more like her than your father." She smiled to Nariko, and vice versa.

"Well, my mother is kinda cool, even though she still lives here with dad," Nariko had said to her. "She started working on her third book last week."

"So she finally has some novels out already?" Motoko asked herself. "I thought that looked weird when I saw that name on there."

"So anything new going on at _home_?" Shadic asked her. Motoko only looked at him with agony. "Well, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry," was the only response he could think of.

"Do not worry yourself, Shadic. The Aoyama Clan is doing well, and the owner of Aoyama Café is pregnant with child," Motoko told him. "For some reason, she looks more beautiful now than a few months ago."

"Don't worry yourself, mom," Shadic said. "Let's eat."

'October 27th, 20XX

I still haven't healed completely from my injuries, but I can still do most activities around Hinata-sou. It looks like mother may let me live this time around, but I still need to be ready in case of another attack.' Shadic decided to write this entry short. 'In any case, I've decided that I need to contact Gackt in America, so that I can get some reconnaissance done. I want to know Sakura's feelings about me.' He closed the book and went to sleep.


	4. Ch3:5: Unveiling Secret

Hey again. I'm sorry that I didn't finish all of Chapter 3 so soon. I had school and band to worry about. So, here we go.

* * *

Love Hina: Aoyama Generation

Ch.3 Part 2: Unveiling Secret

Shadic was awakened by the sound of footsteps coming from the room above. He looked at the clock to make sure he didn't wake up late, but it was only 2:34 AM. He heard his door open and saw his mother standing in the doorway, unarmed.

"What brings you to speak to me this early in the day, mother?" Shadic asked while getting out of bed. "This better be good for this early in the morning."

"Well," Motoko was saying, "I actually have a mission for you. This is the last one you'll have to do for me, anyways." She walked into the room, Shadic now fully clothed with his two swords and Motoko's sword equipped to his back. "I need you to get something for me. If you get it and give me it, I'll let you live without persecution from us for the rest of your life."

"Well then," he said, "what must I do then?"

* * *

'October 28th, 20XX,

It's three in the morning, and I have one last mission. My mother has decided on a deal; she'll let me live in peace if I am to get an ancient sword that is only known in mythology, the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, or Kusanagi Sword. Supposedly, it's hidden somewhere in the Mount Tokachi area. I will have to leave Hinata-sou for a while, but this will guarantee safety for the rest of my life. The only conflict I have with this is that I will have to give Motoko the Kusanagi Sword in the Clan's location. Since I'll be gone for a while, I have left each person a personal note and a gift for putting up with me.' Shadic paused in his writing. 'I hope Sakura will love her gift. Shadic, writing out.'

Shadic walked through the woods near his location, only three miles from Hinata-sou. He would walk to the airport, get a ticket to Hokkaido, and walk to the mountain. He would also need to climb it with great stealth. That was his plan, but he needed Gackt to keep him from wasting more time than needed.

'I told Gackt to be here a few minutes ago,' he thought. 'I wonder what's taking him so long.' He finished his thought and heard very light footsteps. He knew what came his way. It was Gackt.

"Sorry I took so long, nya," Gackt said. He was a white cat that had long ears and a long tail. He could speak many languages and helped Shadic create one of his old swords. "Flying here takes way too long, but I figured that this was important, so I left as soon as possible." Gackt had a deep voice.

"I am glad that you made it alive," Shadic said. "I am supposed to infer that you have info on the Mount Tokachi area." He paused for a second. "Do you have it?"

Gackt jumped onto Shadic's shoulder. "I do have the data, and I've already sent it to your laptop. You should be able to access it with a certain password that safeguards it, nya." Gackt could also use much of our modern technology, unlike other animals. "Do you know how you're going to get the sword, nya?"

Shadic thought deeply. He hadn't thought of any way to get inside the actual mountain area, since it was protected heavily. "No," he said sadly. "All I could think about was how I was going to get there, not how I was going to get in."

'Don't worry,' he thought. 'You'll be safe as long as you remember how to use three swords again. Other than that, you won't have to worry. But, I'm sure Sakura will understand that I have to be somewhere for an important reason.'

* * *

7:30 AM. Sakura woke up to the smell of pancakes and blueberries, her favorite breakfast. She sat up in her bed and looked out the window. "Hmm, what a beautiful day," she said to herself. "I'll tell Shadic my feelings about him today." She looked towards her dresser and saw a miniature Cherry Blossom tree that had bright pedals, and also noticed a note. She rose from the bed and opened the note. It read:

"Dear Sakura,

I have left Hinata-sou for my last mission for Motoko. I am going to the Hokkaido area to search for one of few mythological swords. I will be back in two weeks, I promise.

With love,

Shadic Aoyama"

'Why, why did he really have to leave us so soon?' Sakura asked herself. 'Why couldn't he have told us about this this morning? Why did he have to be such a jerk?" She punched the wall with that thought, and created a huge hole in the wall, showing Nariko knocked out on the other side. "Sorry Nariko!" Sakura yelled to her, sorry for even thinking of that thought. "Don't worry, Sakura. I'm not dead yet," Nariko said in a forgiving but happy manner.

Sakura looked at the Cherry Blossom again, noticing something hidden in the tree. She moved a few of the branches to see what it was. She saw it and gasped, then falling to the floor, fainted.

* * *

"This is it," Shadic said to Gackt. "This is Mount Tokachi."

Shadic looked towards the mountain that housed the great sword. It was covered with snow, which was odd for fall temperatures. He looked at the guards, each one armed with a .44 Magnum with laser sight, a reverse katana and a stun stick. Their technology hadn't changed much in many years.

Shadic put his eyes back towards the mountain. "So, did you make any new technology for me to use?" He asked Gackt.

"Well," he began, "I have finally been able to utilize light energy into a makeshift 'light-sabre'." This made Gackt smile. "But, the only problem is having a power source small enough to keep the beam lasting for more than fifteen minutes." His head feel beneath Shadic's shoulder.

"You'll figure it out soon, I'm sure of it," said Shadic in raising Gackt's mood. "After all, you figured out how to make invisible camouflage last for three days straight." Shadic then remembered what he put in Sakura's new cherry blossom tree that he got here.

"Oh, shi-," he almost yelled out loud. "I can't believe that it's in there. Oh, frak."

"What did you do now, nya?" Gackt asked him.

"I seemed to have accidentally hidden the ring I usually keep with me in the cherry blossom that I gave to Sakura. I hope she doesn't think that I'm trying to… you know… propose to her." His face turned dark red, mainly because he was embarrassed. "I must have forgotten to pull it out early this morning. Dammit." He breathed in heavily and got his face to look normal. He walked on, so that he could finally get started on his mission.

"So, you're the young man who proposed to Sakura," said a feminine voice from behind him. Shadic froze and turned around quickly. He saw a woman in her forties with long, flowing blonde hair and eyes that looked like Sakura's. She seemed motherly, but it seemed weird that she knew Shadic, since he's never met her. "She told me much about you, Shadic," she said.

"Excuse me for asking, but have we met before?" he asked her. She did almost look like Sakura, but she was older and talked with an older, mature voice.

"Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself to you," she said to him. "I'm Sakura's mother, Naru." Shadic took another look at her, just to make sure. He soon realized that she was who she said she was.

"So, how did you know that I was here?" Shadic asked. "And why do you think that I proposed to her?"

"Sakura told me that you proposed to her on your way here, since she found a ring in the cherry blossom you gave to her," Naru said. "She also told me that you would heading here, so I figured that I would help you out a little." She leaned in closer to him. "You do need a place to stay, don't you?" Naru asked him playfully.

Shadic blushed at this. "Yeah, I do, come to think about it. But, did you really have to do this?" His face fixed. "I was going to call her tonight when I got the chance."

"She was worried about you, that's all," Naru responded normally. She walked to the exit, turned around, and asked, "You coming or not?" Shadic walked towards the exit and looked outside when he exited the building. 'So, this is where I will become legend,' he thought.

* * *

"I can't believe he finally did it," Sakura said to herself. "He really did propose to me. Why did he ask so suddenly, though?" She started to talk loudly now. "Why so soon? And, could I tell him the answer that would change his life forever?"

Mutsumi then came into the room. "What could change who's life, Sakura?" she asked Sakura. Sakura then turned around, embarrassed, and responded with, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to talk out loud."

Mutsumi looked at the ring in Sakura's hand, then at her confused face, then back at the ring. "Oh my, he must have proposed to you already," Mutsumi said. "So that's why you're talking out loud. Don't worry; I'm sure that he's a great guy. I know that you'll be happy with him, whoever he is. It's great to see you finally move on, happy with a good guy." Mutsumi put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "You'll love being married, I'm sure of it."

"Um, Mutsumi," Sakura started saying. "It's Shadic we're talking about. I don't think I could really tell him about my true feelings now that he's handed me _the_ ring." Mutsumi looked at Sakura's eyes and said, "If you really do love him, then please tell him the truth," in a happy mood. Mutsumi then exited the door.

"I guess I'll tell him tonight on the phone," Sakura said to herself. She felt a shiver down her spine, got up from the floor, and went downstairs to eat lunch.

* * *

"So, you didn't propose to my daughter?" Naru asked, confused from what Shadic said.

"Not really, but I was thinking about doing that later on," Shadic replied, blushing. He fixed his face and got back to eating.

Shadic was inside Naru's home, which held many artifacts and treasures. It also held Naru's photos of herself and her husband, Keitaro. Shadic didn't notice any photos of Hinata-sou or her daughter, which he found odd.

"So, where is 'Uncle' Keitaro?" asked Shadic. He had not seen Keitaro anywhere, nor had he heard his voice.

"Well, my husband's in Egypt, studying the pyramids," Naru responded. "He found something of importance there. Some great archaeologists have said that he found a key element into proving that humans actually had the technology to move the stones into place on the pyramids."

"Most interesting," Shadic responded. "So, do you still teach anywhere? I've heard that you work at one of the universities around the Hinata-sou area."

"I actually teach Quantum Physics at Tokyo University," Naru answered. "It's a good job, and this information helps get people amazing jobs. I heard that someone I taught actually created a teleporter a few months after getting his Doctorate's Degree.

"So, why do you also own a cat like my half-sister, Kanako?" Naru asked.

"It's a long story," he began. "Gackt's actually the grandson of Kuro, Kanako's cat. I talked to Kanako six years ago, and she said that he was the runt of the litter, so she wouldn't keep him. I said that I would care for him, and she gave me him. He can now speak many languages and has a knack for making things."

"It's amazing how much he resembles Kuro," Naru said. "I thought that darn cat rose from the fricken grave. But I seem to be proven wrong."

Naru looked at the time. It was 8:30 PM now, and Naru was heading upstairs. "You should probably call Sakura now," she said to Shadic. "She's probably worried about you. Don't forget to tell her that I said hi."

"You got it, 'Aunt' Naru," he responded. He got up from the table and walked to the phone on the wall. Shadic dialed Hinata-sou's phone number and heard Kitsune answer.

"Thank you for calling Hinata-sou. My name is: Kitsune. Can I help you?" she asked him. His only response was this: "May I talk to Sakura, please?" Shadic heard Kitsune say "One moment" through the phone.

Shadic waited a few seconds and saw Naru walk down the stairs in a loosely tied robe, holding a bottle of sake. "So, Keitaro, wanna get it on tonight?" she asked Shadic in a drunken manner.

"I'll be upstairs in a few minutes," Shadic told her. "Just let me finish up a business deal real quick." He heard Naru reply "okay" and saw her walk back upstairs. Shadic was amazed that she had developed some sort of drinking habit. But Kitsune had gotten rid of hers a few years ago.

Shadic heard Sakura speak on the other line. "Shadic?" she asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it is me," Shadic replied. Gackt meowed and Shadic said into the phone, "Gackt also says hello."

"Great. I hope your calling from my mother's house." Shadic answered with a yes. "Oh, I almost forgot," she said, "I wanted to ask you about something I found this morning in the cherry blossom you gave me this morning."

"Let me guess, is it about the ring in the cherry blossom?"

"Yeah. Were you trying to propose to me?"

"No, actually." Shadic heard a thump on the other side of the line. "I actually meant to grab that before I left Hinata-sou." He paused. "It was my twin brother's ring. He was going to give it to his fiancé, but he died before he proposed to her." Shadic started to cry. "He wanted me to give it to her to remember him, but I never did. I'm ashamed about it." Shadic wiped the tears from his eyes and changed the subject. "Has anything in my room been touched by anyone?"

"Well, no one's been in there since you left. I wanted to check up on your plants, but I didn't know what to do with them, so I left them."

"Just water the blueberry once per two days, the other cherry blossom once every three days, and give them sun daily." Shadic wanted to ask her about Naru. "How long has your mother been an alcoholic?"

"She's been like that ever since she heard about her sister dying in a car crash five years ago. She's never been herself since. Even though she seems happy, she's just so down about the 'so-called guilt' of her death."

"That's not the worst situation she could have been put in." Shadic had to get to bed early tonight. "I'll call you in a week. I should have the ancient sword and be heading back then. I love you, Sakura." He hung up the phone. He just realized the last thing he said.

'Oh frak,' he thought. 'Why did I tell her that? I should probably be sorry about that, even though I might have just ruined our relationship.' He looked at the time. It was nine PM.

"I guess I'll go to sleep." Shadic walked to the guest room that was prepared. He entered and saw a spotless room with some artifacts scattered in the room. He pulled off the swords, put them on the dresser in there, and put his glasses on the dresser with the swords. He pulled the blankets over his body and fell asleep.

* * *

Well, that's the end of Chapter 3. I'll get started on Chapter 4 ASAP. See Ya.


	5. Ch4: Shadic Rock

Hey guys. Sorry for a very late upload, since I ran out of ideas and had lots of other stuff to do. I hope this chapter came out good. Enjoy.

* * *

Love Hina: Aoyama Generation

Ch.4: Shadic Rock

"Whew, what a day!" exclaimed Sakura. She had just finished cleaning her room/dorm. "I never remembered this being so hard." She had to clean up everything, since her mother was coming to Hinata-sou to check up on her. Even though everyone else helped out, Sakura felt that she did most of the work. But there was something else on her mind: Shadic.

'It's been over two weeks, and I haven't even touched anything in his room,' she thought. 'He said he would call a week and two days ago.' She slid down to the floor, her back against the wall. 'I don't want to hear that he's-'

Her thought was interrupted by something falling onto the balcony. She ran to see what it was ASAP. Sakura opened the door to Shadic's room and saw a white cat floating over the floor, with a tall male with sunglasses and a beard. He was equipped with two swords.

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura yelled at the figure. The figure only lifted his hand and said, "Sorry I didn't call; I was busy." And suddenly, Sakura knew exactly who it was.

"Shadic!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly, while hugging Shadic tightly around the neck. "It's been so long!"

"Yeah, I forgot to call," was Shadic's only response. "Did I mention the fact that your mother's gonna have to live here for a while, since some of the Clan tried to steal the sword from me and ended up destroying the house. Too bad they didn't expect me to ruin their plan." He hugged her around the waist. "It has been a while, though."

"Can someone help me get these bags? The weight is _killing_ me," yelled Naru's voice from below. Shadic looked in the direction and asked Sakura to release him. She did, and he jumped down to help Naru.

The entrance area was cooler that Shadic's room, and the place was spotless. Not even a molecule of dust was present, but the smell of food was there. The smell of freshly baked bread was great, making Hinata-sou more friendly and comfortable.

"Ahh, it's great to be back," Naru said with a smile on her face. "It hasn't changed a bit since I left with Keitaro." She pulled her shirt to cool down her torso. Shadic didn't even notice this, luckily. "I might as well move into my old room, if it's still not taken."

Shinobu and Nyamo ran down to see if they really heard Naru's voice. They found their answer quickly, since Naru had to yell, "I'm back you guys!"

"It's great to see you again, Naru," Shinobu responded. "It's been years since I last saw you! How have you been?"

"Never better in my life!" She answered joyously. "So, you married yet?" This really made Shinobu blush, since Shinobu hadn't thought of that for years. Her only response was, "Not yet."

"I have finally figured out everything I need to know about Japan, Naru," said Nyamo's feminine voice. It just seemed odd to Naru that she now heard her voice for the first time in 19 years. "I almost forgot to welcome you back, also."

"It's great to see you, too," Naru could only respond.

"Excuse me for interrupting at such a bad time, but have you served lunch yet?" asked Shadic from out of the blue. "I haven't had much to eat since two days ago." Shinobu, looking shocked, ran to the kitchen to check. Naru swiftly turned her head to glare at Shadic, but he was already halfway to the dining hall. Naru grabbed the back of Shadic's shirt and pulled him towards her.

"What da heck do you think _you're_ doing?" Naru asked menacingly, but she wouldn't be able to get her answer, since Shadic had accidentally grazed her breasts to turn around. Naru's face turned blood-red and she uppercutted Shadic through the roof, now showing the Naru Punch again. Well, Nariko, Sakura, and Kitsune saw this, but Kitsune then realized what happened from the small amount of time of the event she just saw. "Wow, I haven't seen _that_ in many years!" exclaimed Kitsune.

'Damn! I can't believe she's _that _powerful!' Shadic exclaimed in his thoughts. ' Hopefully, Sakura doesn't use that against me.' He noticed how high in the air he was, a whopping 200 feet from the ground and falling. 'I need to figure out a way to land without dying, again,' Shadic thought deeply. He only had thirty seconds until impact. Looking over the area again, Shadic remembered a secret technique to soar in the air, but it was a sacred 'Demon Technique' that was forbidden generations ago.

Shadic pulled out his swords and focused his ki into his blades. He focused hard, making sure that he could do it. "Arakara Tayhara!" he yelled, and the ki he focused in the swords created energy 'wings' expanding to his shoulders. He soared over Hinata-sou, slowly searching for a landing spot, and noticed a beam of light heading at him. Shadic dodged the beam and descended faster, making his landing harder to do. He stopped his ki from flowing through his arms and prepared for impact with the ground.

"You know, you didn't have to do that, mother," was Sakura's response to Naru's melodramatic explanation of the recent event. "It's not like he purposely meant to graze you at all."

"Either way, I still think he's too dangerous to be around you," Naru told her daughter. "All men are –." She could not finish her sentence, after trembling with everyone else to a sharp rumble near the Hinata House. Dirt and dust flew from outside into the Inn, also sending a hurricane-force wind through the door and windows. Everyone covered their heads and took cover.

A silhouette stood in the doorway of the entrance, noticeable to Naru, Sakura, and Kitsune. The shadow had some sort of liquid dripping from his arms and face. His hair was long, and he was bent forward a little. A dark distorted voice then came from the figure, saying," Who the hell shot at me?" The voice was deep, but it sounded familiar.

The fog cleared up, and it was clearly visible that the figure was Shadic. However, his eyes were pitch black without any white, and the liquid from his face and arms were blood. His shirt was ripped open from the impact of the ground, and his swords were missing. "To repeat, who the hell shot at me?" asked his distorted voice.

"I did," said a voice behind him. He turned rather slowly. Shadic's black eyes saw a man almost mirroring his physical appearance, but having green eyes instead of Shadic's purple eyes. He did recognize him after Shadic's eyes went back to normal.

"So, it was you," Shadic said to the 'twin.' "If I had to recognize that beam out of anyone's skill, it would be either you, or mom. It's been a while, Rexx."

Rexx walked up to him and hugged Shadic tightly, while also healing him internally. "It's been too long, my brother." He looked behind Shadic, noticing the rest of the gang. "If my guess is correct, you've been living with them for about a few months, no?" He released his arms from Shadic and backed up. "I guess I could help with repairs, and probably apologize to you all," now talking to the bystanders inside.

"Well, if you are in need of rest and living quarters," Shadic spoke to Rexx, "I guess you could stay until the next Carnac ends."

"Shadic, you can't guarantee that!" Nyamo yelled to him. He only turned to look at her with pitch black eyes. She changed her mind quickly.

"Welcome, brother," Shadic said to Rexx with normal eyes and his real voice.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter. It's pretty short compared to others. Shadic apparently has a 'twin' brother, and it's just about to get heated soon. I'll also try to stay updated. See ya.


	6. Ch5: The Musical One

Hey again. I just finished this chapter, and I couldn't really think of it any faster. Enjoy.

* * *

Love Hina: Aoyama Generation

Ch.5: The Musical One

"So, what brings you here to this place, Rexx?" asked his brother, Shadic. "It's not like you would come to Japan without a reason."

"Actually," Rexx was starting," the band and I are taking a break from our America Tour. We figured about a few weeks of vacation to visit any other family, and you know that my family is here in Japan."

"Well, I guess that's cool." Shadic never really thought about why it was that he and his brother were so far apart. He knew that Rexx's band was famous in all of the country and the Americas; Shadic loved that, but it was more of a burden on him than his parents. His mother didn't care for Rock music, and his dad didn't show his face in over ten years. Shadic cared for Rexx's safety around the world.

"Well, how does America feel like?" asked Sakura to Rexx. "How are the people there, and is there anything neat about it?"

"I believe that it's one of few greatest countries in the world," Rexx started. "The people are amazingly unique and happy, and the neat things there are Twinkies, a steakhouse named Longhorns', and the Xbox."

Sakura, Naru, and Kitsune were astonished by all the stories that Rexx told about while on his America Tour. They were amazed by the events and the amounts of people that he had seen. Shinobu and Nyamo left the room to check on the damage that was caused, but Shadic left the building.

'Is there a real reason that he had to be back in Japan, and try to kill me when it was obvious that I was trying to stay safe from pancaking the ground?' Shadic thought to himself. 'Just why now, and how did Rexx know that I was here?' He looked to the sky and cleared his head, mainly to get rid of his thoughts. He closed his eyes and tried to release his anger without violence.

Shadic opened his eyes and looked to his left. He saw his swords lying there, sheathed and untouched. He walked to them and re-equipped them. Looking to his room, he leaped up and flipped onto the balcony. Shadic knew that it would have been possible for this to happen; however, he would not have been able to confirm his suspicions.

"Hey Shadic!" yelled the voice of Nariko from outside his dorm. "Can you open up the door? I have to ask you about something."

He rushed to the door, opened it rather quickly, and saw Nariko standing against the wall, crying. Shadic realized that it was probably about either himself or a young man. "Come on in," he said to her, almost in a question.

Nariko sat on his bed, and Shadic removed his swords to put them on their corresponding stands. "Is there something wrong, Nariko?" Shadic asked her, trying to understand what was going on. "You seem saddened, but terribly."

"I found out that the boy that I was dating is cheating on me, and he's dating my rival," Nariko answered, sniffing even more tears. "Not only that, but no one else seems to like me at all. Can you help me out?" This caught Shadic's attention, though it bothered him that she wanted his help.

"I guess that my amount of wisdom on love will make its way to you now," was the only response that he could conjure up on-the-spot. He pulled her head close to his chest and held her close, mainly to keep her from losing any hope of happiness. Her crying lessened, and she somehow fell asleep on Shadic's lap, making him more uncomfortable.

After about five minutes, Sakura stopped in the doorway of his room, her face starting to turn red. Shadic paused her before she became angered, and motioned her to come inside quietly. She complied and sat next to him.

"Nariko is having some problems with her 'love life', and she wants me to help her out on this. I found it kind of embarrassing, but I decided to help her out. Don't worry about thinking that I'm trying to betray you by helping Nariko. I still love you." Shadic said the truth in the straightest way possible, and Sakura understood.

"I never knew that she could sleep on someone that deeply," Sakura said, embarrassing him. "But the fact that she asked you somewhat disturbs me. And why would she trust you with her body and mind?"

"Brother…" said Nariko's voice from her sleeping body. "Please, stay with me," she continued, hugging Shadic tightly around the torso. Shadic and Sakura stayed still, trying to put this together. Nariko then released him and, still asleep, repositioned herself onto the bed.

Sakura finally found the missing link between them. Shadic reminded the young Nariko of her older brother, who died of leukemia two years before Shadic moved in. It was the only real reason that Nariko would trust him.

"She had a brother, Shadic," Sakura told him. "His name was Yukaru. He looked like you a little and would have been nineteen this year." She paused. "He died of leukemia two years ago. She cried a week for him, since he was the only family, other than her parents, that she really cared deeply for." Sakura got up and was about to exit the room, but Shadic stopped her. "Could you grab my guitar for me, please?" he asked her. She looked around the room and saw a black 'Doyle Dykes' Taylor Guitar sitting near the wall. She grabbed it and handed it to Shadic. Sakura then exited the room, also closing the door behind her.

She turned left, but immediately stopped in front of the door, hearing a song from behind it. The music sounded like what she heard the night that she told Shadic that he could live there with them. After a few seconds, Sakura knew that it was the song of that night. She waited a little longer, then left to her room next door.

***Night of this day***

'It's exactly 11:14pm of Nov. 13th.' Shadic was writing in his log again, rare for two in one day. 'Apparently, Nariko had a brother that died of leukemia two years ago, which is surprising. I said that I would help Nariko in her new quest to find "love." My twin, Rexx, is now moved in with us until the 28th of this month, in which he will restart touring with "Black Blossom," his band.'

He finished his entry, and closed the book. He stood from his desk, and exited his room. He needed not his blades, since he would not use them at night. Walking down the hall, Shadic only thought of his broken promises, the ones he couldn't keep anymore. He jumped onto the roof and began his hour long Kel-Nar-Riemm. His soul purpose this time was to erase the dead promises from his memories, in which he was haunted.

The hour passed, and he got up, no longer in contact with his curses. He heard footsteps behind him, moving towards him at a slow steady pace. It sounded like a young woman's pair of slippers, and the sound of her hair flowing in the light wind told Shadic to whom the hair belonged.

"Why are you up so late, Sakura?" he asked her, turning to see her in a long gray robe with black slippers. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her eyes shone in the pale moonlight. She held a Pikachu plush doll in her arms. "I could be asking you the same thing, Shadic."

"I came up here to clear my head of the broken promises I've made. One of them being the one with the dead girl that I tried to protect." He turned to look at the moon above them. "I never could lose that promise, even though I wish to never remember it." He looked at Sakura again. "Even if I removed it from my memories, the dreams of her could never be erased from me."

"I guess you could call it funny, but I came up here to see you," Sakura responded. "It was kind of awkward that I never said anything to you earlier, but … I…" She couldn't finish at all. "I…um. I…r-really like…you." She turned her eyes to look at Shadic's, but she met them a lot closer than where she saw his eyes last. Sakura blushed greatly.

"If that's true, then I truly have nothing to fear," Shadic whispered to her. She noticed that there was something different about his voice: a deeper sound than normal. Shadic walked away from her and his hair turned dark gray. "But I need to know something first." His voice was now distorted, and he turned his head to show his pitch black eye. He also had black liquids flood from his eyes. "How could you ever love a demon?" the dead voice of Shadic now asked darkly.

'No! His voice, it's…' Sakura's thoughts held back in concern for what might happen if she said anything. If she said that she truly loved him, it could end badly. But if she said no, she would have lied to keep their relationship in a recessive state. She had no time to think.

Sakura ran at Shadic fast. 'He has to know, whether he likes it or not!' she thought. She jumped onto him, knocking them both onto the ground, but she held one hand behind his head, and the other behind his back. She kissed him, her lips on his, and she kissed him long.

Shadic's eyes turned back to normal in a second, opened up wide, and his pupils dilated greatly. His cheeks turned dark red, and his mouth tingled. 'So this is what Sakura's love feels like!' he thought to himself. He noticed that she was really enjoying this a lot more than he was. So he wrapped his arms around her body and decided to get into this too. It wasn't long before they both had to breathe in to keep going.

After about a minute, Sakura decided that it was too long for this. She backed her head away and got off of Shadic, allowing him to rise from the ground. Shadic slowly got up and hugged her goodnight. They both walked down together to their respective rooms, holding each other's hand. They said goodnight and entered their own room.

* * *

Well, that ends this chapter. I couldn't believe that I wrote this ending at all. I mean, I don't really do love stories that much. Anyways, peace out.


	7. Ch6: Ananda Amala

Hey guys, just letting yall know that I have returned from vacation.

* * *

Love Hina: Aoyama Generation

Ch.6: Ananda Amala

***One week later***

'I wonder where he is?' she asked herself. 'He told me he'd be here at 6, but it's a little after.' Sakura hadn't stop thinking of Shadic since that night, the night of their "confessions." She hadn't even thought of anyone else, for that matter.

Here at the restaurant she waited, wearing a seductive black dress that ended at the knees and had some of the back missing. She also wore stunning black stilettos and had her hair perked for an evening with Shadic. Her eyes and lips looked like they were perfectly hers. The only thing that made her stand out a little was that she did not have an actual pair of earrings, nor did she have an engagement ring. Also being a month 'til eighteen kind of helped with her become noticeable.

"Sorry I'm late," said Shadic's voice from behind her. She turned to see a clean-shaven man wearing a dark blue suit, red tie, and carrying a briefcase. He also wore a silver watch that happens to be eco-friendly. He sat down saying why he was late.

"It's amazing how different you look compared to when we first met," he began. "I still can't believe that you're the beautiful woman that tried to kill me back then." Shadic paused. "Oh, did I mention that you look beautiful?"

"Thank you, Shadic," she responded, blushing. "And I never thought that you were a handsome man inside. I guess that I never really looked for something like that in you before."

The waiter then walked up to the table and asked for drinks.

"The peach tea for her, and one blackberry tea for me, please," Shadic answered.

The waiter went to send the drink orders. Shadic looked at his watch, noting that it was fifteen minutes after. Sakura looked in her black bag, mainly to find her phone so she could call Nariko and Kitsune about getting back to the Inn later than usual. Not being able to find it, she asked Shadic for his, and he let her use it.

The waiter returned five minutes later with the drinks and asked for their orders. Sakura ordered some sort of citrus chicken with extra rice, while Shadic ordered one of their famous steaks. After confirmation of the orders, the waiter sent it off to the cook.

"So, I guess the new job you got at the sunglass place is doing good for ya?" Sakura asked Shadic, now that he could pay for his part of the rent. "So far, for the first day, I sold about ten pairs in the first three hours today. And it's only the first day," said Shadic, somewhat happy that he had profited so quickly.

"The job I have at my workplace may be cut, since the company hired too many people to work for them last month," Sakura said depressingly. "I have a 25% chance of staying, since I couldn't make many sales last month." She lowered her head.

"Hey, don't get sad because you might lose it," Shadic assured her. "There are still lots of places hiring nearby that might be able to use your talents."

The check came, and Shadic paid for it. Both Sakura and he got up and left the restaurant. By the time they had gotten halfway to Hinata-sou, Shadic's cell rang. He looked at the number, which was the number for the inn, and answered a very surprised Kitsune on the other line. "What's going on, Kitsune?" he asked.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a new recruit, if ya know what I mean," was Kitsune's reluctant voice, answering his question happily. "I need you to get here as soon as possible. And if you find Sakura with you, tell her to come with you."

"You got it," Shadic replied. He hung up and looked at Sakura with a look of shock. "We are going to need an excuse on our looks when we get to Hinata Inn. Other than that, we need to get there, ASAP. There's a new denizen there that Kitsune wants us to meet."

"Can you carry me there?" Sakura asked him. She didn't want to call a cab, and she did not want to walk the whole way there.

"I guess I could, but you're gonna need to hold on to me tightly," he responded to her. "You're going to need to hold my briefcase for me."

She grabbed his luggage, he picked her up, and he ran so fast, it made Edward Cullen look like a turtle. They hurried there, making time to get there a few seconds less.

Shadic halted in front of the Inn, his shoes sliding on the dirt-covered pavement. He put Sakura down gently, and they both ran inside, Sakura still holding his briefcase. They were both surprised when they only saw Nariko and Shinobu standing in the middle of the entrance room, speaking with Kitsune and Katsumi, sitting on the couch.

"Well well, the two love birds are back!" exclaimed Kitsune with her fox-like smile. Shadic and Sakura looked at each other, and then looked down to see their hands held together. Both released, and quickly pulled their hands back, blushing a little. The others near Kitsune stared at them, their jaws dropped. "Oh, and where did you get that sexy little dress, Sakura?" Kitsune asked in a joking way.

"You wanted us here, Kitsune?" Shadic asked, serious-like. "It must have been very important for us to get here so soon."

"The new recruit is upstairs, unpacking her stuff. I think you'll like her like your mother liked Su," Katsumi responded for her. "Did Motoko tell you about Kaolla Su?"

"Many stories about her," Shadic told him, asking for his briefcase back from Sakura. They both sat down on the couch across from Kitsune and her husband. "They weren't as bad as they seemed, but they were not good, though. Su apparently annoyed my mother long ago." He paused for a little bit. "What does 'Aunt' Kaolla have to do with this?"

"The new one looks exactly like her, and she acts just like her, too!" exclaimed both Shinobu and Kitsune at the same time. "We figured that you might have the same problems that Motoko had with Su. But, things might be a little different."

"What's her name?" Sakura asked them. Kitsune and Katsumi looked at each other in surprise, Nariko sat next to Sakura, and Shinobu ran to the file cabinet behind the front desk.

"My name's Ananda Amala," came a forte from the stairs. A young, blonde headed girl with tanned skin, and blue eyes. She wore a sort of Kendo outfit with black sandals, and had a ring on her middle left finger. She also wore a headband with the kanji for happiness on it, and armbands with the kanji for love sewn into them.

"You must be Shadic and Sakura. Both of you look like a cute couple!" Ananda exclaimed in front of the crowd. Sakura blushed heavily now, and Shadic face-palmed his head. He didn't enjoy hearing that in front of the other residents.

* * *

We now have a new character to keep up with (when I say we, I mean me). This was not a brief thing at the time, but it looks like it. Hope to see some sort of Su-like actions from Ananda later on. End of Chapter 6.


	8. Ch7: Unknown Genetics

Finally got it done. Happy now, but still sad. All right, let's continue.

* * *

Love Hina: Aoyama Generation

Ch. 7: Unknown Genetics

"Ananda Amala is a distant niece of Kaolla Su," Kitsune explained. "That's one of the main reasons that they are so alike." Ananda winked at Shadic and gave him the peace sign, signaling that what Kitsune said was true. "She also seems to have the 'electronic prodigy' part of Su, also."

"So what you're saying is that, we have another Su in this building now?" asked Shadic, remembering the stories that Motoko told him about her and Su. Shadic shook his head fast, and said, "Is there any difference between the both of them? I want to know that."

"You're dang right, there is!" exclaimed Ananda. Her voice sounded like a happy squirrel on a sugar rush. Kitsune described the differences to both Shadic and Shinobu, who was terrified at the idea of a Su-clone inside Hinata-sou.

"First off, she definitely is less painful that Su, which helps all of us out," Kitsune began. "That means there are no random flying-kicks-to-the-face. Secondly, she is more caring for people in pain, unlike Su."

"Do you guys mind if I head off to bed? I've gotten terribly sleepy since you got us to rush here," Sakura was saying, looking at Shadic with a question for him in her eyes. "Yeah, me too," Shadic joined in. "I need plenty of rest for my morning Kendo practice," he said, looking at Kitsune and Katsumi.

"Well, you both look very tired." Kitsune looked at Katsumi and they both nodded in sync. They both looked at them and said, "Go right on ahead."

Both Sakura and Shadic got up and headed upstairs. Shadic looked back at Ananda, seeing her give him a seductive look. 'Quite odd,' he thought to himself, and he turned to the direction he was heading.

They got to the floor that both of their rooms were at, but Shadic stopped Sakura. She turned to ask him why he stopped her, but he spoke first. "I don't like this at all," he said to her. "There is something not right with her."

"I get the fact that she reminds you of your mother's stories of Su, but why are you acting against her?"

"I turned to do a quick scan of her, and she gave me a gesture of 'physical touch'," Shadic relayed. "I also noticed something in her eyes, not natural." He moved along the hallway. "No one's eyes are that bright, but violent at the same time. It's like seeing gold, then realizing that it's burned ashes covered in paint. It's unnatural."

"Are you saying that Amala is possessed or something?" Sakura asked him. She didn't really study Ananda at all, but she got a weird feeling after she sat across from her.

"What I think is," Shadic continued, "she might be one of the few possessed by the Red Moon Curse." Sakura heard about it many times, but never really could grasp it's meaning. "What in specific?" Sakura asked.

"In this case, I believe that in her current form that she's harmless. But if the red moon is shown on her," Shadic felt a cold shiver down his spine, a feeling that he barely got. "She could become a Seeker for that moment of time."

'What the hell's a Seeker? And why does Shadic look like he's seen a ghost?' Sakura thought to herself. It was a long period of silence for them both, then Shadic spoke up.

"A Seeker is a specialize form of assassin, in which a blade that is housed inside the arm muscles retracts, making the blood turn black," Shadic started. "The Seeker then searches for a victim, either friend or foe, and stabs the victim in the heart. The blade is actually a vampire fang, in which the host of the blade sucks the life out of the innocent or guilty. Once most of the life is taken, the Seeker will retract the blade, making the victim bleed faster. In a matter of time, the person dies. Once the red moon has disappeared, the Seeker returns to normal state, unknown of the crime he or she has fulfilled."

"My God!" Sakura exclaimed loudly, in horror of what Ananda is. "Your saying that she'll become one of these things one day? Why didn't you say something about this earlier?"

"It's not like I wanted to worry anyone or anything like that," he replied. "Besides, Seekers only hunt the blood of the opposite sex anyways. That's a drawback."

'Wait a second!' Sakura began to think. "Shadic, how do you know so much about Seekers anyways?" she shouted at him from two doors away.

"This may surprise you, but I used to be one of them." Shadic only responded. He opened up his door and entered his room, sliding the door shut and locked. Sakura had a look of confusion on her face, trying to grasp this all at once. After a minute or so, she entered her room, locking the door behind her.

###Shadic's Dream###

"Please, save me!" he heard from behind him. It was a little girl with brunette hair, crying with her head bent down with her hands covering her face. Shadic walked up to her and kneeled to be level with her. He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Everything's gonna be ok," trying to calm her down.

There was a sharp pain coming from his chest. Shadic looked down to see a black fang pierced into his heart, the fang originating from her arm. He looked at the face and saw a terrifying face from his past. The girl-now-teenager stared into his face, blood dripping from the sides of her lips. "How bout this for your love!" shouted a partially distorted but excited voice of his past promise. "And thanks for keeping me dead!" The pain threw Shadic's head back and caused him to scream in great agony, blood spewing from his mouth.

He awoke, breathing heavily. He quickly opened his robe and looked at his chest, which he still felt the pain. There was no proof of a Seeker's blade, nor was there a mark of hands. The pain was not real, and it disappeared suddenly. Shadic did notice that he had tons of sweat pouring out of him. He got up from the bed and looked at the clock. '2 in the morning?' he thought to himself, walking out of his room to the bathroom in the hall.

'What the hell was that all about?' Shadic thought to himself. 'I thought that I had rid of my past with her, and that clan.' He arrived at his destination, and washed his face. He was surprised to see blood drip from his face, and he looked at the mirror. He saw someone that wasn't him, and she gave him a look of disapproval. "You," he said to her, even though she didn't exist. Shadic punched the mirror, shattering it into many pieces. His hand was now covered in blood and glass shards, some of them lodged into his muscles and bone.

He rid his hand of the glass and blood, and wrapped it so that it would heal. He would have to pay for the mirror later. Shadic wiped the sweat from his back and head, entered his robe, and left back to the room.

Shadic saw a silhouette of someone in pajamas near his door. It was a small person with a pillow, but he still couldn't recognize her yet, until the figure spoke. "I had a pretty bad dream, and I was wondering if I could sleep in your room tonight," came the sound of Ananda, sad and scared.

He knew what she was, but he knew that there was no red moon tonight, so he said yes. Ananda entered first, then he did. "Ananda, before you fall asleep, I want to know something. What was your nightmare about?"

"It always happens, but I can't get it out of my head," she started. "It always starts with me seeing a red moon, but I blackout in the dream only to wake up seeing a fang retract from my arm out of someone's heart. I get scared and wake up before the rest of the nightmare finishes."

"Ok then," Shadic said, knowing that her nightmare might be part of his bad dream. "You might as well take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor. It's always better to have a dream in a bed, than a nightmare on the floor." 'Whatever that meant,' he thought to himself. Ananda gave him a shriek and hugged him tightly, making Shadic stop his movements.

"But, wouldn't that mean that your ki would not help me sleep?" Ananda asked, scared at what could happen in her dreams. "If that happens, then it would have been for nothing!" She slammed Shadic onto the bed, and she jumped onto him, making him gasp for air. "Please, let me sleep in the same bed with you!" she almost shouted. She calmed down, realizing that she almost choked Shadic to death.

"I'm sorry for that outbreak," she apologized, getting off of him and bowing to him. "Please forgive me."

Shadic sat up, and said to her, "It's fine, and yes, we'll sleep together. Just don't do that again, all right?" Ananda nodded, and they both got under the covers. Ananda cuddled next to him, and he channeled some ki into her, calming her thoughts. In no time, she fell asleep. Shadic waited, then channeled the ki much more slowly, so he could fall asleep also. He then just suddenly became asleep.

***The next morning: 7 am***

Shadic finally awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs being cooked. He also felt Ananda's small body near his, looking as though she slept without moving any. His task that night was a success. He hugged her warm body, only to notice something missing: her pajama top. There was only skin showing on her back and nothing else.

'You have got to be kidding.' Shadic's thought was interrupted by the sound of Ananda waking up. "Um, Ananda," Shadic started. "Why is your pajama top missing?"

"I woke up, and it was hot inside the room, so I had to cool down without disturbing you," was her response, and Shadic was now in a flinched state. "Why?" Ananda asked him.

"Well, that's not exactly what you're supposed to do in a guy's room, period," Shadic told her, trying to sit up without uncovering her torso. He face-palmed himself, and noticed her trying to move into a comfortable position while keeping herself covered.

"Are you disappointed in me?" Ananda asked him. That kind of caught Shadic off-guard. "What? I'm not disappointed," he responded truthfully. "I'm just shocked that you did that. It's kind of a big deal in this case." Ananda was confused. "If I was a female, then it's fine, but I'm a guy. Do you know what that would mean if one of them came in and-" He was stopped by a knock on the door and Sakura's voice saying "Shadic, can I speak with you?"

"Ananda, hide underneath the covers," he whispered to her. She did so, and Shadic hid the pajama top underneath his bed. He then proceeded to the door, opening it to see Sakura in a pink robe with bunny slippers. "What's up?"

Sakura leaned forward and kissed him. Drawing back, she said, "You're suppose to be awake, silly. Why didn't I see you practicing when I looked outside?" This caught Shadic in a state of hidden shock.

"I decided to sleep in today," was his only response, not even trusting it himself. However, Sakura couldn't see through this response, and believed him. "Well, breakfast is almost done. I hope that Ananda's awake. I'll go check on her if ya don't mind." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Actually, I could check on her for ya, if you need to get something else done." Shadic waited for a response from Sakura. What he got was "Ok. You can go ahead." She headed downstairs and disappeared.

Shadic closed the door, and sighed. He saw Ananda's arm reach from under the covers, and she sat up with the top back on. "I thought you were about to get killed there," came Ananda's comment on the incident. She jumped out of the bed and gestured Shadic to carry her downstairs by jumping on his back. He lifted her a little more, then proceeded downstairs.

They were both greeted by laughs and hellos from the rest of the gang. Sakura and Nariko looked at each other in a comical sense and giggled a little. Shadic put Ananda down, and they both sat in open seats.

* * *

Done with this Chapter. It was a little creepy for me, but I made it by. Wait for Chapter 8.


	9. Ch8: A Sword Speaks

Love Hina: Aoyama Generation

Chapter 8: A Sword Speaks

Shadic yawned quietly, since he didn't want to be rude too early in the morning. He noticed Kitsune's glance at him and decided that something was up.

"So Shadic, is there a reason that you didn't practice your sword skills this morning?" asked the voice of Nyamo, who had recently returned from her visit to Pararakelse Island. "I figure, since you told everyone last night that you were going to, that you would have done so." Shadic thought about it for a while before speaking.

"I just decided that a break from this schedule would probably help out, since we just got Ananda here," was the only real response he could come up with. "After all, I have to get to work on the bathroom mirror after last night." The other denizens looked at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Shinobu's voice, a look of fear in her eyes. After a deep breath, Shadic explained the nightmare, and what he did to the mirror. All eyes stared at him with shock, except Sakura, who looked at his wrapped hand, noticing the dry blood on it.

After a long moment of silence, the group went back to eating. Shadic made note of Sakura's worry, and saw that Ananda was almost done with her meal. 'Note to self, do not give her sugar, period,' Shadic thought.

+-+ Later in the day +-+

Shadic picked up the drill, putting the direction in reverse. After removing all the screws and placing them on the sink, he took down the broken mirror. After removing the frame, Shadic then proceeded to mount the new reflector at the same place. He screwed the frame into the wall and admired the work. He picked up the broken glass-metal board and threw the trash in its place.

Walking towards his room, Shadic looked in the direction of his room, and saw someone enter. The figure, however, ran inside so quiet that Shadic didn't hear her, a guess by Shadic. But no one else in the household owns a sword, nor owns an Aoyama Stealth Suit either. Shadic ran towards his room, unsheathing his swords.

'Where are you,' he thought, not seeing the figure anywhere. He knew she was in here, but 'where?' was the real question. He then heard movement behind him, and turned around quickly, sheathing the Sakura Sword. But, his intruder was not behind him, only Nariko was, scared for her life by the sight of Shadic holding a sword to her neck.

"Forgive me, Nariko," came Shadic's apology, but he became vulnerable. The figure jumped from the ceiling and slashed at Shadic. Her sword ended up around her neck, and the Hina Sword was at her stomach. "For someone who wants to kill me, you sure have a long way to go," Shadic, now behind her, joked badly. The figure flinched, but it didn't last long. All of a sudden, there was a dagger lodged between Shadic's 7th and 8th ribs, and the figure was on the ground, unconscious.

Shadic pulled the dagger out quickly, blood pouring onto his shirt. Nariko fainted on-the-spot, and Shadic ran to the bathroom with a needle and a few yards of metal wire.

Thirteen minutes later, Shadic, without his shirt so his wound could air out, ran back to the room where the perpetrator was still unconscious. He unmasked the attacker to discover a brown haired sixteen-year-old girl as his enemy. Not only was she too young to be a skilled assassin, but there are very few people could utilize a demonic sword like she did.

"Who are you?" Shadic asked her as she woke up. He still seemed cautious of if she had another secret weapon or two on her.

"You bastard! Why didn't you die!" yelled the girl. Her voice was definitely one of a young woman, but it was somewhat distorted by something. "I train thirteen years to protect my sister and I get beaten by some punk?" screamed the assassin.

'Sister?' Shadic thought to himself. He backed up to see if the young girl was going to leap up and try again. "You still didn't answer my question," he said to her. "I'll ask again, who are you?"

"If you think I'm going to answer that without a fight, you're surely mistaken," she said, leaping up off the ground. She lounged at him again with spiked brass knuckles, but Shadic evaded and had her locked so she couldn't attack nor defend. She gasped for dear life, thinking that he would kill her now.

Shadic only kept her held tight until he could locate all of the weapons that she had. She was grasping the last weapon in her fist: her brass knuckles. He grabbed those and put them in his pocket. Shadic released her and picked up her sword. 'Why did you hurt her?' asked a voice. Shadic heard this voice and responded in thought with, 'She attacked me. Which spirit are you?' The voice spoke again, saying, 'I am the spirit Pica, spirit of lightning and earth. You should probably return me to my owner.' 'And, who is that?' asked Shadic. 'The girl in front of you, Midori Urashima,' replied the sword spirit.

Shadic sheathed her sword and tossed it to her. Midori caught it with her thumb and middle finger quickly and stood for a while, staring off in the distance. After a few seconds, she looked at him with her black eyes and said, "Pica has told me not to kill you, even thought I have strict orders to do the opposite. You've gotten lucky this time."

"So, Urashima. No wonder I couldn't have figured out why you were so pissed. Are you really that perverse?" asked Shadic, still confused by the fact that he's dating Midori's sister.

"Believe it or not, no," was her reply. "I was send by my mother to kill you, since she believed that you were 'a perverted threat.'" Shadic shook his head in disappointment, since that was the so-called reason only months before. "So, you can also speak to the sword spirits?" Midori asked him, surprised by his ability to do so.

"It's a special skill passed down by the Aoyama clan, but not many of the clan can access this skill at such a young age," explained Shadic. "All I can say is this: Unless your father was from the Aoyama clan, then your ability must have come from your sword. Even so, the chances are very extreme that you could possess this ability." Shadic walked to the window and finally sheathed the Hina Sword, which he had strapped to his arm as a spear extension.

'Shadic, her father was from the Aoyama clan, but I do not know who he is nor where to find him,' spoke the spirit only to him, not letting Midori hear the conversation. 'If you can help us find him, maybe I could help you with your training.'

'Pica, my training is complete. Unless there is something else you could get me to learn, then I already finished the training of masters.'

'Actually, you still haven't learned to heal major wounds and change time,' Pica replied with a monotone voice. He joked about the time part, but he got Shadic interested. 'We should finish this conversation later,' Shadic said to Pica.

"Midori. Unless my guess is correct, your stealth suit is Aoyama," Shadic asked her, knowing already that it is one.

"Listen, you know what it is, but you have no idea what punishment I am going to have if you are not killed. If I returned to my mother without your head on a platter, figure of speech, then I am to be banished from her household, and any of my Aoyama relatives," Midori replied, her black eyes now crying tears of pure water. "I would have nowhere to go, and she would try to eliminate you herself."

Understanding all of her speech, Shadic hugged her to calm her down, and he devised an elaborate plan that could make those worries less of a hassle.


End file.
